Weird
by FSFitzgerald
Summary: When a new technology is developed at Wayne Industries, Bruce anticipates its theft. Note: This is my first fan fiction story. Includes: Bruce W./Batman, Alfred P., Kitrina F./Catgirl, Victor Zsasz, Nathan Finch/Gearhead, Calendar Girl. I understand that this is a different take on the character. Criticism against this is welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Mr. Wayne,

We would like to inform you that a recently launched project is now in its final stages. The Ambrosia project has seen great success in very little time and your approval for final testing is all that is left before production begins. We request that you witness the project in person so that my colleagues and I may deliver our presentation on the project's potential.

To briefly summarize the details, it is a collaborative project based on research from the thanatology department. Ambrosia is a nuclear fire that, when digested or applied to skin, reverses the natural effects of aging. We are certain that this project could be incredibly lucrative and excitement awaits arrival.

Dr. V. Ritco

"Are you alright?", Alfred asked.

Bruce noticed that his own jaw was dropped. This was incredible, huge. Real immortality was in humanity's grasp! What did this mean?

"Just fine. It's nothing, Alfred.", he replied. It was definitely something. He scanned the emailed again. That look of focus and determination was present.

Alfred sighed and left the dining room. Bruce finished his eggs, took another sip of orange juice, and began striding towards the study.

Once there, he flipped on the light switch. It was a large oval shaped room divided in two parts, lengthwise. The left side was devoted to a small library of books, classics, contemporary literature, discussions on contemporary art and art history. There was modern sculpture piece of Apollo placed near the centre of the left side. Also, there was a collection of records and record player along the wall, which featured some paintings. One of these paintings was simply a gothic bell tower, but it had puzzling features in it. Black, dark creatures could be seen hiding themselves in the crevices and edges of the structure, like gargoyles. The right side of the room was different. It was fitted with blackboards and desks. There were some maps on the wall and a globe. There were two desktop computers and a bust of Shakespeare. It was a very spacious room and its ceiling was arched, reaching almost thirty feet. In the middle, there was a circular arrangement of couches.

Beside the entrance, on the left, there were two glass display cases, eight feet in height. Displayed inside were some tribal masks he had collected while he was in Africa. He put his hand to the glass and mechanical purr sounded as a scanner, through the eye of one of the collectibles, swept over his hand with a sky blue light. The case on the right lifted slightly and gracefully moved away, revealing an elevator, and all of this making only a little more sound than the softness of the scanner. Bruce descended to the basement and then, further down, to the Batcave. He walked straight to the computer and began pulling up security details concerning Wayne Industries. The information displayed itself on the giant screen. Apparently, there had been some break ins recently, research and technology stolen. This was not good. The company's building featured state of the art security technology, but that didn't appear to stop those who needed in, who must be incredibly skilled and motivated.

Bruce decided that he would need to do something. The significance of this project was too great for it to be stolen overnight. Of course, this concern was not financial, as most of the profit will go to the investors anyhow. Bruce's role was endorsement. His concern was the power of the technology. What effect would it have in the hands of a criminal? He wasn't planning on finding out.

The next day, he went to see the presentation he was promised and was not disappointed. Humming machines and blue, glowing tubes were manned by industrious specialists. Dr. Ritco approached him, "Do you have any questions or concerns?"

"No, this looks perfect. You seem to have things running just fine and, from what I understand about the project, you have a golden product. Fantastic work.", he answered. While there, he planted hidden cameras so that he could detect a break in himself. It was clear that if a theft were to occur again, this would be the time. This research would be legendary once capitalized on. Many factions would love to have this technology.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night, Batman began scouring the city for anyone who might be responsible for the thefts at Wayne industries. He was also hoping to find those who might plan to steal the Ambrosia project, even if nobody was going to attempt the act. It was clear that someone could have a way to find out about the technologies being developed there. This was disturbing, as it was a business of secrecy.

He checked for information amongst the various gangs in Gotham, but nothing was found out. After calling, fruitlessly, on some underground informants of his, Batman began to realize that this may be a waste of time. The thefts at Wayne industries were likely the work of a world class professional, who would not leave a trail that was easy to follow. He looked over the streets of Gotham from the bell tower.

All of a sudden, in the streets below, a man could be seen wandering aimlessly. With more close observation, Batman could see that it was Victor Zsasz, an insane murderer. Batman leapt down to meet him. Zsasz saw him and merely stared. This was odd of him. Yes, he was unpredictable, still, he was usually running wildly and hysterically.

"Batman, it is over.", Zsasz said and he continued, lifting his arms limply to the sky, "The earth, it no longer moves below. The moon is pale white. The red has left it. I feel... My purpose... Uh, ah, I don't anymore. Maybe I am normal again.". There was a pause. Batman wasn't sure what to do. Maybe he had changed. Puzzling. Of course, he would take him in, but it felt strange not having to fight him into it.

"You are going to have to come with me.", Batman said.

"Um...", Zsasz thought this over, "Alright."

"I want to talk to you first."

They moved to a more discreet location, by the south shore. There was a possibility Zsasz knew something of the Wayne Industries break ins.

"Do you know about any recent break ins at Wayne Industries?"

"Hmm. You know, gangs sorta look into it every now and then, but I haven't heard anything recently."

"Do you know about a project called Ambrosia?"

Zsasz seemed to recognize the name, but seemed to take time to piece things together. Hesitantly, he opened his mouth, "A long time ago, I was a volunteer for a study in the thanatological department at Wayne Industries. They did some experiments on my skin cells or something, but I heard that name thrown around a lot. It sounded like a big deal.

"All of this reminds me of my past. I grew up in a Catholic home. It was a stuffy environment and I needed some breathing room. That was granted by emo music. My parents hated it and that's probably a reason why I liked it so much. I began to embrace the ideas of emo, the hair, the clothes, I even considered cutting, but that was too far at the time. At age seventeen, I announced to parents my apostasy. I felt so alive and independent, free of my old self. One day, excitement came over me and I stormed out of the house that night. My laughter filled the streets. I reached a bridge that connected North Gotham with Downtown, the Kenfy. My decision was to jump off and kill myself, but, before I could do so, I was stopped. A stranger approached and convinced me to 'endure life', as he called.

"And just like that, it clicked, it all clicked. Everything came at me and made sense all at once. I let out a scream, a yell, and laughed with hilarity. This new state of mind was all thanks to my saviour. I needed to thank him and rewarded him with death. Grabbing him, I pulled out my knife and opened his throat. I threw him off the bridge and looked up at the moon. It was looking at me and it was red. The underworld called to me from below. It was moving down there. I cut my wrist with my knife, resolving that if I were to start killing, it would be a good way of keeping track of how many. Also, I always wondered what it was like.

"Only shortly after I was experimented on for that project."

Batman frowned at this story. Zsasz was lacking in empathy, free of guilty, yet still he was despondent. The criminal looked at him.

"You notice my change? I myself am trying to understand it. I had an interesting conversation with a gang leader, Lynx actually, and she noticed it first. She wouldn't hire me, not that she would have before; she was never fond of my methods. She said she was civilized or something like that, that my methods were too brutal, primitive. In fact, if I return to her for business, she will kill me. On my way out, she told a story about a wolf and the Red Hood, and at the end she asked me which of them I was."

After Batman got the information he needed, which was practically nothing, he took Zsasz to prison and returned to the Batcave.


	3. Chapter 3

Calendar Girl walked out of the jewelry store. Simple robbery wasn't necessarily her style, but she needed money to fund her schemes.

She only saw a flash of black before she was on her back. Batman stood over her. His being a martial arts master was clear whenever they collided, as she was not the hand-to-hand type. "Calendar Girl, why are you simply stealing money. Aren't you usually more elaborate?"

"I don't know.", she seemed sad, "This is strange, me telling you this, but I don't really have the motivation to do all that fancy stuff lately. Plus, my financial resources are low right now."

"Justice found you none the less." He pulled her up and cuffed her hands.

"Funny,", she said, "I expected you to be after the larger crime schemes."

"There aren't too many of those around at the moment."

Just then, an indicator began to beep on his belt. He pulled out a handheld monitor to check the hidden cameras at Wayne Industries. A dark figure could be seen working at one of the computers.

"Hmm, you're in luck.", Batman told Calendar Girl and walked off without saying anymore.

"Um...", said Calendar Girl, but no one was listening. She then attempted to grab the cash from the robbery while cuffed and without immediate success.


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing?"

Gearhead turned around to see Catgirl standing there. What was he doing? He had broken into Wayne Industries and was now stealing one of their most valuable projects they possessed. To achieve this opportunity, he had been watching the progress of various projects in the company. This one attracted his attention and it was only a matter of mustering his virtuosic knowledge of technology for him to get inside and take what he wished. He had done it before. Catgirl must be here because... well, because... He turned back to computer and continued extracting the information he needed.

"Oh,", started Gearhead, "I am stealing from one of the most wealthiest companies in the country. It is practically charity.". Catgirl smiled,

"And how is that?"

"Well, I may even share some of the profit with you if you stop asking me questions."

"That sounds fine to me."

Gearhead wanted to know why she was here in the first place. She already started opening drawers by the desks. Why didn't she just go to the estate of some rich couple?

"Catgirl, why are you here?"

"I know that my stage is typically that of a cat burglar. Maybe, I'm here because you are here. You are a big time criminal and I want to be one as well."

Gearhead was laughing at this point. She didn't understand what was so funny. Maybe nothing. Gearhead settled down and considered things, saying, "Why me? Why not another great criminal? Don't you already have a mentor. You certainly went through a lot to meet with me here. This place isn't easy to get into."

"Well, you don't intimidate me as much as the others. My teacher is great, but you do all the cool stuff.", she said, "I wanted to impress you by meeting you here. You were hard to find and you seemed to disappear for a while."

Gearhead seemed impressed. "All of this sounds fine to me.", he said, "If you would like, you can study with me. One month under me and the grandeur schemes are within your reach."

Catgirl was beaming. She couldn't wait start learning it all. The technology. The gadgets. Gearhead observed her excitement, "Don't get too excited. You will need to maintain and wash my car."

He began transferring the Ambrosia files onto his hard drive. Oddly, much of the design of the project resembled Ancient Egypt and its mythology. Catgirl looked at her phone.

"It's been ten minutes already.", she said, "Shouldn't we be going? Surely, someone will be noticing us soon."

"As soon as this is done. It's done.", he started to leave.

"Here.", she said, handing him a piece of paper, "Let me know when I can start. That's my number."

"You might not hear from me for a while. We'll see what happens."

Once they were outside of the building, they parted ways. Gearhead got in his car and was reaching for the shift stick when he saw a car approaching irregularly fast. Once it was closer, he could see that it was the Batmobile. Grinning, Gearhead stepped on the gas pedal. There would be no contest. Really, the Batmobile never came close to Gearhead's car. A short chase took place. Batman tried shooting at Gearhead with a handgun, but it didn't seem to do anything. The Batman was out of sight not soon after.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce heard later the next day that the Ambrosia project had been stolen. This angered him. He had done quite a bit to see that it wasn't taken, still it was. That day he visited the boys' orphanage that the company donated to, the donation which was under his suggestion. Once there, he saw that they had a boys choir and they sang for him.

Gearhead slept-in that day. At noon, he drove along the shoreline. He stopped and got out. Leaning against his car, he enjoyed the sunny day. It was a good day and he could enjoy it, so he did.

Before he could do anything, two men grabbed him and threw him against the hood of his car.

They demanded that he return the Ambrosia files. After giving the files to the mystery men, he was dragged to a large rock close to the water. They threw the hard drive into the water and tied him to the rock. Some people watched briefly, but quickly left the scene. The men left him there. He didn't know what to do.

A man was approaching in the distance. He began to see that it was another criminal, Victor Zsasz in fact. This was bad. Was Zsasz going to kill him? That maniac!

"You got yourself in a quite a jam I see.", Zsasz said grinning.

"Please! Don't kill me!"

"Oh, why would I kill you? You sit here for as long as possible. Forever, maybe.", he said and continued walking. Weird.


End file.
